What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2)
What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) is the tenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on January 2, 2007 in Canada, and on January 12, 2007 in the United States. Main Plot Ellie blames Manny for Craig's drug abuse, but even Jesse can see that it's not the truth. When Taking Back Sunday plays at Toronto University, Ellie gets the chance to interview the band. Craig goes with Ellie to the interview and is offered the opportunity to perform on stage. When Craig continues to take drugs, and then gets a nose bleed while on stage, Manny ends their relationship and Ellie realizes just how serious his drug problem is. Sub Plot Meanwhile, the Degrassi/Lakehurst school rivalry is heating up, and the Lakehurst gang are out to get J.T. for dating Mia, who used to date one of the gang members, Nic. Trivia= *This episode marks the end of Craig and Manny's third and final relationship. It also marks the final interaction between the two, though they do share a scene in Bust a Move (2). *The song that was been performed on stage before Craig gets on stage was Taking Back Sunday's most successful single "MakeDamnSure" *In this episode it was revealed that Joey Jeremiah was selling his house, and moving to Calgary. However, it is unknown if his house was ever sold. *Spinner tells JT that having a war against Lakehurst was a seriously bad idea. Ironically, he gets involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst war next season. *Toby unknowingly predicts J.T.'s death, as he is to be stabbed in the next episode Rock This Town by a Lakehurst student named Drake Lempkey. *This marks the final mention of Joey, as he and Angela moved to Calgary, Alberta. His character was written off because after being on the show for years, Pat Mastroianni, Joey's portrayer, decided to further pursue his acting career. Alex Steele, Angela's portrayer, would later return to the show in season 11 portraying a different character. *This marks the first appearance of Johnny DiMarco. *This is Ellie Nash's last appearance without Marco Del Rossi. *By the time that Craig and Ellie met again in Degrassi Goes Hollywood, she had forgiven him for manipulating her in an attempt to continue his drug use. However, Marco did not do so until the events of the film. |-| Gallery= 8768.PNG 5647.PNG 8765.PNG 076.PNG 087.PNG 86868.PNG 4444.PNG 346.PNG 07907.PNG 786785.PNG 575775.PNG 6464.PNG 4564rf.jpg 43red.jpg 543d.jpg 53red.jpg 53rd.jpg 34543d.jpg 3453ds.jpg Dasdg.jpg Tumblr m5l20ex6Kd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5l1nlU0pQ1qc1tpr.jpg Jafj.jpg Jellie.jpg Jelsie.jpg Jeslie.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0075.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0171.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0201.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0296.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0301.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0319.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0331.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0446.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0669.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0720.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0960.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0973.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0995.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0996.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1001.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1015.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1025.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1027.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1146.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1160.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1241.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1248.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1256.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1261.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1264.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1289.jpg WIFLTBAG2-1298.jpg tumblr_m5l1r6RXeq1qc1tpr.jpg Crellie degrassi kiss.jpg Tumblr m5l1seQnPk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l1zl9Q671qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l20pr4e11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l21dMDXN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l21zBYer1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l26r02EW1qc1tpr.jpg What-It-Feels-Like-To-Be-a-Ghost-craig-and-ellie-15662819-500-308.jpg What-It-Feels-Like-To-Be-a-Ghost-craig-and-ellie-15662818-500-308.jpg What-It-Feels-Like-To-Be-a-Ghost-craig-and-ellie-15662813-240-320.jpg Tumblr m5l23vP7NW1qc1tpr.jpg Vgji5564.jpg Tumblr m5l236phhF1qc1tpr.jpg Craigwifltbag.jpg Tumblr m5l22hyAcI1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5l22tswTj1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Devon Bostick as Nic *Terrence Bryant as Dr. Jim *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Izzy Korn as Garbage man *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Taking Back Sunday as themselves Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Toby: "Hope you're enjoying that burrito, J.T. It's going to be your last." J.T.: "What? Are they going to take these bad boys off the menu?" Toby: "No, but Lakehurst is going to take you off the menu. The menu of life." *Nic: "I don't care about Mia; she's just a dumb slut." *Ellie: "Sorry...about bringing Craig to the interview. It was unprofessional." Jesse: "That's okay. Where is Craig anyway? Thought you'd be interviewing him." Ellie: "He bailed on me. Went off to party with Little Miss Manny." Jesse: "Probably jonesing for coke." Ellie: "Nice." Jesse: "Look my best friend used to be an addict, okay? I can see the signs pretty clearly." Ellie: "You can’t see anything clearly. Not when it comes to Craig. Jealous much?" Jesse: "I’m not jealous of some failed singer/songwriter loser that you're still crushing on. It's pathetic." Ellie: "That is wrong on so many levels." Jesse: "You know what's really wrong? The fact that Craig keeps crapping on you and you keep going back for more!" *Ellie: "Question of the evening: who's more pathetic, you for lying to me about the drugs or me for believing you?" Craig: "Is that a trick question?" Ellie: "This is funny?" (She starts to leave) Craig: "Don't be mad, please." Ellie: "Just tell me the truth for once." Craig: "Okay. I, I started in Vancouver, but I'm not an addict." Ellie: "Drug cliché number one." Craig: "I can stop, Ellie. Anytime I want." Ellie: "Drug cliché number two." Craig: "Look, what do you want me to say? That I've got a problem? Yeah I have a problem. Great. I said it. What now?" Ellie: "You used to come to group therapy with me, remember? Dr. Kendrick is great. He can help you so just come tomorrow, okay?" Craig: "If you promise to stop being mad at me." *Craig: "Ellie, hi. About group therapy, listen, uh, something came up." (She starts rifling through his jacket) Craig: "Hey! Hey what are you doing?" (She pulls out the coke) Ellie: "Either you stop now or I call Joey and tell him about this and this, this will all end. The touring, the music career, finished." Craig: "C'mon, why would you do that to me? Just leave me alone, alright?" Ellie: "I can't." Craig: "Why not?" Ellie: "Because." Craig: "Because why?" Ellie: "You know why, Craig. Um, you know, so don't make me say it." (Craig starts kissing Ellie) Craig: "I love you, Ellie." Ellie: "I love you too." (They kiss again) Craig: "So don't make me stop. Please. I need it. Don't call Joey." (Ellie angrily pushes him away from her) Ellie: "You bastard! How could, how could you play with me like that?" Craig: "Ellie, I'm, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?" (Ellie starts to cry) Ellie: "Nothing. It's all gonna be lies. You'll say whatever it takes to get your hands on this, won't you?! God!" *Craig: "Ellie, I know I messed up, badly. But I am glad for one thing; I was finally able to be honest with you. I meant what I said, and I felt that way for a long, long time." Ellie: "No, just don't. Don't, just...it's beside the point. You need help." Craig: "I know. I know. I'm going to the rehab or whatever, but when I get out maybe we could..." Ellie: "Goodbye, Craig." *School Marquee: "Food Drive Nonperishables Only Please!" |-| Featured Music= *''"You Really"'' by Starling *''"Running"'' by Morella's Forest *''"Needles and Bones"'' by Omer Zofy *''"What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost"'' by Taking Back Sunday *''"MakeDameSure"'' by Taking Back Sunday *''"Drowning"'' by Jake Epstein |-| Link= *Watch What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes